


The signed

by CatVoinAnia, WTF Detective Conan 2021 (WTFDetectiveConan)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Kaitou Kid Heist (Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito), M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/CatVoinAnia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDetectiveConan/pseuds/WTF%20Detective%20Conan%202021
Summary: — Только не говори, что хочешь расписать всё своё тело, чтобы проверить, заметит ли инспектор это, — Шиничи слегка закатывает глаза и тяжко вздыхает.— Отличная идея!
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 16
Collections: Detective Conan texts 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Chapter 1

Наблюдать за задумчивым Кайто — любопытно.  
Тот подминает под себя ногу, чуть покачиваясь. Смотрит куда-то сквозь бумажку с планом на столе, будто упал в какие-то свои мечты, вроде свадьбы, а не планирует что-то криминальное. Потирает большим пальцем подбородок — а в руке открытая ручка, которой делал пометки, что вот-вот может задеть и испачкать лицо.  
— Осторожнее, — усмехается Шиничи и ставит рядом с Кайто кружку с кофе, чуть в стороне от плана. Впрочем, Кайто так сейчас погружён в свои мысли, что даже не слышит его — и это забавно, до чего они дошли в своих отношениях: вор расслаблен рядом с детективом. Звучит как отвратительная шутка.  
Шиничи отпивает из своей кружки и продолжает наблюдать, старательно игнорируя записи на бумаге — это будет слишком скучно и нечестно, лучше он всё разведает на месте. Кайто кидает вновь взгляд на план перед ним и делает уже какие-то пометки прямо на своей руке. Балда.  
— Долго же смывать будешь, — лениво замечает Шиничи, пока в этот раз на него всё же соизволяют обратить внимание.  
— Я всё равно протираю руки спиртом перед ограблением. Мало ли что, — пожимает плечами тот и мягко улыбается в ответ. А после всё же замечает кружку рядом и заглатывает из неё сразу половину за доли секунды. — Спасибо.  
— Как скажешь. Но было бы нелепо, если бы инспектор нашёл тебя из-за надписей на руке или где-то ещё, — веселится немного Шиничи. Слишком уж забавно выглядит картинка в голове: как Накамори принимается обыскивать охрану и находит на ладони одного из них чушь вроде "не забыть забрать дымовые шашки" или что-то такое же заметное и явно выдающее Кида.  
— Да, это был бы провал, — смеётся и сам Кайто, явно разделяя с ним схожие мысли. А после чего лукаво улыбается и откидывается на стуле, играясь с ручкой. — Хотя кто знает, он не самый внимательный. Это не Хакуба, мимо которого и мышь не проскочит, не дав своих показаний.  
— Только не говори, что хочешь расписать всё своё тело, чтобы проверить, заметит ли инспектор это, — Шиничи слегка закатывает глаза и тяжко вздыхает. Это даже звучит почти как сумасшествие, вот он прекрасно знает своего вора: чем безумнее идея, тем выше шанс, что она воплотится в жизнь, ещё и хуже, чем представлялось в самом начале.  
И тишина в ответ ему как-то совершенно не нравится. Не предвещает она ничего хорошего, аж мурашки по коже бегут.  
— Отличная идея! — Как знал, что понравится... И зачем только ляпнул? — Я всегда знал, что на тебя можно положиться!  
— Кайто, это глупо, — хотя к чьему разуму Шиничи вообще взывает? Безумного вора, что прыгает с крыш и летает по городу на дельтаплане? Идиоту, чьей наглости хватило, чтобы послать ассистента в ряды наёмных рабочих старика Сузуки и потом вместе с ним устроить шороху прямо с вертолёта того? Не говоря уже о том, что Кайто лично принимал заказы у старика без какой-либо маскировки, один раз даже на глазах у ошеломлённого Шиничи, который даже слова сказать не смог от такой наглости. А Кайто — как с гуся вода.  
— Ой, да они под одеждой будут! Никто точно не заметит! — Кайто прямо-таки загорается этой идеей и довольно ухмыляется, _даже слишком_. Какой приговор Шиничи только что себе подписал этой идеей?..  
— Я в этом не участвую, — пробует он зайти с другой стороны, смутно надеясь хотя бы так немного вразумить. Тщетно, конечно, вбитую в дурную голову идею не вытащить, но вдруг сработает? Или хотя бы примет куда меньшие и более безопасные масштабы.  
И, кажется, на долю секунды это работает. Кайто немного хмурится. Скрещивает на груди руки, гипнотизируя ручку. И итог собственных размышлений ему явно не не нравится, слишком уж быстро он прячет недовольство под привычную маску-улыбку покерфэйса.  
И, когда уже кажется, что опасность миновала — Кайто расцветает. Да так, что по спине Шиничи от напряжения вновь пробегают мурашки вместе с мучительным холодком. Чтобы это не было — он уже мучительно жалеет о собственных поспешных словах. Их как, забрать назад ещё можно?  
— Ты прав, Шин-чан, — обращение впивается иглами, бьёт по интуиции, требует от него найти уже чёртов мяч и пнуть прямо в эту наглую морду, пока не стало слишком поздно. — Ты и не должен в этом участвовать, всё же ты детектив.  
Так. С чего это вдруг он такой ласковый и покладистый?  
Шиничи невольно делает шаг назад, всё ещё всматриваясь в вора, в его действия. А тот — самоуверенно ухмыляется ему. Вызывающе. Совсем как на ограблениях.  
— Но ты же не сдашь меня инспектору, Мейтантей? Сохранишь в секрете, что я весь расписан? — голос звучит невинно, но...  
Кайто оттягивает подол футболки, задирает его, обнажая свой живот под несколько жадный взгляд. Ухмыляется шире, расстягивая момент. Дразнится.  
И принимается писать. Прямо на животе, около одного из старых шрамов. Ручкой, которая так плохо оттирается с кожи. Чёрточку за чёрточкой, Кайто, сволочь, даже не следит за тем, как он пишет, только прожигает Шиничи насмешливым взглядом. А там проявляется "истина", часть его имени — и кому, как не этому гаду знать, какой же у его детектива кинк на игры в собственничество?  
Сволочь. Самая натуральная. Давит на самое больное и знает об этом, сам ведь такой же.  
— Впрочем, не буду против, если ты на мне оставишь парочку автографов, детектив, — добивает его Кайто и протягивает ручку. Выгибается на стуле под его взглядом и подставляется.  
Просит даже глазами его _подписать_ , будто Шиничи действительно имеет право забрать этого наглеца только себе и никому больше не показывать — или наоборот, всех ткнуть в то, что Кид занят.  
Черт.  
Его ладонь подрагивает, когда он забирает ручку, сердце же по-глупому бьётся чаще.  
Но вот пишет Шиничи уже спокойно, без проблем, прямо на чужом теле в местах, в которых от него требуют. На животе над самым пупком. На груди около сердца. На загривке. На линии позвоночника парочку... Всего через пять минут на всём теле Кайто полно его автографов, которые чернеют метками собственности на светлой коже, дразнят его, призывают поцеловать, чтобы нахал точно запомнил их.  
Чёрт возьми.  
Пережить сегодняшнее ограбление будет очень тяжело. И Кайто совершенно точно не будет ему облегчать эту задачу.  
— Просто признай, ты меня обожаешь, — скорее уж люто ненавидит иногда. Обожает, конечно, тоже, но бесит куда сильнее, особенно в такие моменты, когда ловко играется с его кинками.  
Ничего, у Шиничи будет время продумать месть, если Кайто действительно не сотрёт ни одну надпись.


	2. Chapter 2

Подготовка к времени Х идёт полным ходом.   
За несколько часов измотанный инспектором Шиничи забывает почти про всё на свете, пока подозрительно энергичный старик — от него, кажется, можно заряжать всю Японию лет так десять, ещё и на ловлю Кида останется, — всё также командует своим отрядом, то тут, то там проносясь безумным ураганом.   
— Ему точно почти пятьдесят? — риторически спрашивает себя Шиничи, уже трижды ущипленный только сегодня за щёку. Она теперь ноет и саднит, но спорить с инспектором смысла нет: он же не знает всей правды. И что, сколько детектива не щипай, то всё бесполезно: из-за схожей внешности Кайто легко проскочит в его облике проверку, уже несколько раз именно так и делал.  
Ну, если только Хакуба на огонёк не заглянет — его так легко не провести, да и по несостыковкам в речи точно подловит. Тот вообще страшный человек: всего пару раз видел Конана, а уже к третьей встрече с Шиничи что-то заподозрил про него.   
Но его сегодня нет, так что Шиничи отмахивается от дурных мыслей, смотрит прямо на витрину, где лежат ожерелье с серьгами, и лишний раз проверяет её на очередные подставы Кайто — мало ли, порой стоит отойти, а там уже пара очередных дымовых бомб для эффектного появления запрятана. Впрочем, было забавно, когда один раз Шиничи успел вытащить заготовленные бомбы: Киду пришлось использовать в качестве замены сонный газ, от которого сам едва не уснул на месте, поскольку не захотел надевать противогаз. Но, к его счастью, полиция сама вдохнула достаточно, так что удрать от неё вышло достаточно легко.   
— В этот раз мы его поймаем, — хлопает его по спине другой вечный двигатель Японии, пока Шиничи лишь закатывает мысленно глаза. Конечно, Джирокоччи уже тут, хохочет и бахвалится своими идеями, вроде самонакидывающихся наручников-капканов. Можно даже ещё громче: чтобы Кид точно услышал и придумал, как же противостоять такой штуке. Впрочем, учитывая, как тот скрипел зубами над планом недавно — наверняка уже знает про большую часть ловушек, и про эту в том числе.   
— Конечно, — односложно отвечает Шиничи и усмехается: он единственный, кто из всех присутствующих здесь может хоть как-то соперничать с вором. Абсолютно нескромно — но когда соперник вор с непомерным самомнением, иначе и нельзя. Впрочем, задаваться слишком тоже не стоит: Шиничи уже приметил пару возможных дыр в безопасности, которые не так легко закрыть, и ведь наверняка ставка сделана именно на них.   
Он отходит обратно к стене и устало облокачивается на неё: из-за излишней паранойи старики выдернули его из дома слишком рано, желая посвятить как можно больше времени подготовке к ограблению. Особенно "тайных" частей, что даже звучит смешно: у Кида никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы проникнуть в команду подготовки ловушек на свою голову, ведь их никто до объявления ограбления не проверяет. Порой даже удивительно, как Джирокоччи со своей наивностью дожил до такого почтенного возраста.   
— Я до автомата с кофе, — кидает он отмашку старикам и те ему кивают, пока один из полицейских рядом неожиданно к нему присоединяется.   
— Я с вами, детектив Кудо! Не можем же мы позволить Киду замаскироваться под вас! — нагло _ухмыляется_ этот гад ему прямо в лицо. Уже здесь? Так быстро? Что вообще с безопасностью у инспектора и Джирокоччи? Она где-то, кроме бумаг, существует?! Ах да, действительно, сам же клял их систему буквально только что...  
— Разумеется, — кивает Шиничи и неторопливо идёт мимо постов к автомату в офисных помещениях музея. Там, забрав один стаканчик с эспрессо, устраивается на диване и лениво смотрит на изредка пробегающих по заданиям полицейских.   
— На, поешь, — Кайто кидает ему прямо на колени упаковку с сэндвичами, даже тёплых. Должно быть, прятал под униформой в фольге, чтобы совсем быстро не остыли. — Знаю я этих стариков, наверняка ни крошки не дали съесть.   
И правда.   
Шиничи благодарно кивает и принимается за скромный ланч, лениво поглядывая в сторону "полицейского" — тот же расслабленно устраивается рядом и закидывает ногу на ногу. Будто делать ему больше нечего: всё разведал, подготовил, теперь может отдыхать вместе с детективом. Издевается, сволочь.   
— Предложил бы подремать, да инспектор не так поймёт, — негромко веселится Кайто, раскидывая руки по спинке дивана и смотря куда-то в сторону нужного зала. — Да и как это оправдать? Кид решил, что его критику стоит поспать перед ограблением?  
Шиничи фыркает, едва не давясь сэндвичем: да, вопросов к ним было бы много, даже слишком. Особенно учитывая то, что про их отношения с Кайто известно всем — и не то чтобы они об этом кому-то говорили, кроме Ран с Аоко-чан. И Хаттори. Последнего, правда, хватит, чтобы весь мир узнал.   
— И правда никак, — кивает он и устало улыбается. Еда всё же немного оживляет его, как и стаканчик кофе, так что следующие несколько часов до дома не кажутся сверхподвигом. Ну, почти.   
— К слову. Я ведь и правда не стёр их, — Кайто сообщает это столь будничным тоном, словно просит по дороге домой купить хлеба или молока, и ничего такого в этом нет. До Шиничи из-за усталости даже не сразу доходит, о чём речь, пока он не смотрит на нахальную улыбку.   
А потом _понимает_.  
И давится кофе, заходясь в приступе кашля.   
— Ну, ну, Мейтантей, аккуратнее, — Кайто сочувственно хлопает его по спине и даже достаёт салфетки, чтобы помочь вытереться. — Как ты и сказал, всего лишь глупость.   
Ага. Конечно, глупость. Вот только Кайто явно издевается, а времени для продумывания мести всё меньше. Где-то уже через полчаса начнётся само ограбление, а там будет не до мелочей.   
— Тебе настолько скучно? — тихо фыркает Шиничи и делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Кайто всё ещё в его подписях — там, под маской, под подкладками для маскировки комплекции, всё ещё прячутся иероглифы. Может, немного смазанные из-за пота, но всё ещё читаемые.   
Чёрт.   
— Мне никогда не скучно только с тобой, — Кайто откровенно _флиртует_ с ним, играет на обнажившихся нервах, пока испорченному разуму начинает казаться, что и выгибается тоже. Весь подбирается ближе, ухмыляется прямо в лицо. — Что за ограбление без тебя? Никто даже не заметит пропажи сережёк, если я не захочу.   
— Тут вообще-то камеры, — невпопад отвечает Шиничи, отводя взгляд в пустой пластиковый стаканчик. Ему и так нужны усилия, чтобы не поймать нахала и не затащить в какую-нибудь подсобку, чтобы проверить обещанные нестёртыё надписи. Может, размазать их сильнее, оставляя чёрные дорожки на безумно гибком теле. Вслушаться в тихие, едва уловимые стоны...  
— Но ведь есть места без них, — издевательски тянет Кайто, словно читая его мысли — догадывается об их содержимом точно, сам же провоцирует.  
И Шиничи чутка поддаётся. Хватает за шиворот и тянет к себе, чтобы зашептать в самое ухо нахалу.   
— Дома привяжу к кровати твоим же галстуком. Хочешь? — почти что мурлыкает он, усмехаясь. Под ладонями тело немного дрожит, да и слышно гулкое сглатывание от настигших уже не его фантазий.  
— Только попробуй не привязать, — голос у Кайто даже слегка хрипнет от возбуждения, хотя всё равно ухмыляется и держится. — Только попробуй, Мейтантей.   
— Заставь меня, _кайто-сан_ , — бросает ему ответный вызов Шиничи и отпускает, отдаляясь. И вовремя — из-за угла показывается очередной полицейский, уже спешащий к нему.   
— Кудо-сан! Просим занять позицию, скоро должен будет появится Кид! — отдаёт тот честь и ярко улыбается, наивный, даже не подозревая, что вор-то совсем рядом. — И, пожалуйста, проверьте рацию: инспектор не смог с вами связаться.   
Стоп, что?   
Шиничи подскакивает и проверяет рацию: работает, но с помехами, с инспектором и правда не связаться. Так вот почему Кайто пошёл с ним, ещё и сэндвичи подкинул: отвлекал, сволочь, от Джии! Ещё и постарался, чтобы его точно не вызвали раньше времени.   
Он бросает раздражённый взгляд на наглеца и направляется назад, нарочито шагая быстро-рвано, неудобно для разговоров.   
— В своё оправдание могу сказать, что поесть тебе всё равно было необходимо, — шепчет напоследок Кайто перед тем, как слиться с толпой полицейских. Знает ведь, что долго злиться Шиничи всё равно не будет: сам ведь слишком расслабился на ограблении.   
Не стоило так делать. Он, конечно, встречается с Кидом не первый месяц, но это не значит, что это не может быть использовано против него же.


	3. Chapter 3

— А мне казалось, ты хотел до дома дойти сначала. Привязать там к кровати, всё такое, — наверняка же ухмыляется Кайто, когда оказывается вжат в стену в подсобке. В ней, правда, слишком темно, чтобы быть уверенным, но Шиничи и так знает достаточно.   
Он ведь и правда хотел — до того, как его, как котёнка, ткнули носом, что он начал слишком расслабляться на ограблениях. Что ещё немного и, возможно, Кайто будет искать новый вызов своему уму.   
Бесит. И в то же время безумно заводит: пока-то Кайто никого лучше него не нашёл, пока абсолютно предан ему и готов на любые безумства и щелбаны, чтобы удержать при себе.   
Именно поэтому, когда инспектор покупается на очередной манекен, Шиничи утягивает вора туда, где камер точно нет. И, едва заперев за ними, вжимает в стену довольного и несопротивляющегося нахала. Смазано целует чужую шею и прикусывает, оставляя заметный засос. Расстегивает полицейскую шинель и стягивает её с плеч под тихий довольный смешок.   
— Аккуратнее, Шин-чан, ты же не хочешь странных вопросов к себе? — в ухо дразнится Кайто и лениво приобнимает, притягивая к себе. Ему ведь нравится: иначе бы давно сбежал, вырубив Шиничи газом или одним из своих приёмов самообороны. А он — наоборот, смеётся, дразнится.   
— Ты чёртов адреналиновый маньяк какой-то, — выдыхает Шиничи одновременно с раздражением и восхищением, пока ладонями проходится по одному из шрамов на животе. Кайто так и не признался, откуда он — но, если судить по виду и роду деятельности, скорее всего, не очень удачно приземлился на какое-нибудь стекло, вроде витрины. — Серьёзно? Когда вы с Джии успели надеть на всех фальшивые ожерелья?  
— Что, твои навыки начали ржаветь? — открыто издевается Кайто до того, как Шиничи вновь хорошенько прикусывает ему кожу на шее, наверняка будет след от зубов или даже синяк — Э-эй! Фокусники не раскрывают своих секретов!  
— Галстук давай, — усмехается в ответ Шиничи и с нажимом проводит ладонями по груди, нарочито пока избегая сосков. До них он доберётся позже, когда руки Кайто будут хотя бы частично ограничены — правда, с его-то навыками побегов, это больше иллюзия, которой они наслаждаются оба.   
Ткань оказывается в ладони Шиничи, и он довольно проходится по напряжённым мышцам груди и плеч Кайто. Ощупывает их в который раз, а после вытягивает чужие руки наверх, прижимая к стене и начиная обвязывать запястья. Только в темноте не очень-то и удобно: то ткань норовит ускользнуть на пол, то пальцы промахиваются в попытках завязать хотя бы один узел.   
— Мне подсветить? — а тон такой же будничный, как и тогда, в разговоре про надписи. Действительно, что же такого в связывании рук сразу после собственного ограбления? Мелочи же.   
— Да, пожалуйста, — сдаётся Шиничи и опускает их руки. Засовывает часы с включенным фонариком в понятливо открытый рот и вновь принимается за дело, смущаясь немного. Но так дело идёт проще, и уже через минуту запястья скреплены достаточно, чтобы ткань не скинули всего за секунду.   
А после Шиничи забирает часы и хочет их уже отключить, как Кайто неожиданно отбирает их и вытягивает наверх. Свет на доли секунды даже бьёт ему в глаза, пока не меняет угол из-за перемены захвата. Ну или так кажется Шиничи, ему тяжело понять, что там наверху происходит.   
— Хочу видеть твоё лицо, — ухмыляется Кайто под своей полицейской кепкой, из-за которой на лицо свет почти не падает. Но зато его достаточно на его рубашке, сквозь которую будто проступают чёрные пятна иероглифов.   
Ладно.   
Шиничи фыркает и целует одно из пятен. Немного вылизывает его, смачивая хорошенько слюной, чтобы оно проступило куда отчётливее, чтобы каждая чёрточка иероглифа оказалась видна и слегка смазана.   
— Собственник, — насмехается над ним Кайто. А сам ведь дрожит от такой простой ласки, выгибается под ней, даже голос слегка предаёт хозяина и хрипнет. — Какой же ты собственник, Мейтантей...  
— И кто мне об этом говорит? — фыркает Шиничи и смотрит ему прямо в скрытые тенью глаза. Плевать, что ему не видно — зато Кайто ничего не упустит в его взгляде. — Мне напомнить, как ты несколько раз не давал мне поговорить с Хакубой о Холмсе?  
— Больно тебе надо с этим ублюдком разговаривать... — тут же ворчит Кайто, пока свет слегка вздрагивает: явно задет за живое, аж хвалённая всеми СМИ выдержка сбилась. — Я куда больше знаю о Холмсе, чем он...  
— Ведь нет у мистера Шерлока Холмса поклонника горячее, чем Арсен Люпен, да? — ухмыляется Шиничи. И, судя по довольному хмыканью, попадает идеально в цель с цитатой.   
— Именно! Обсуждай его лучше со мной, — в этот раз слышны нотки ревности, которые быстро превращаются в неразборчивое ворчание.   
Вот и кто из них двоих больший собственник? Как будто Шиничи уйдёт от него только потому, что с Хакубой или кем-то ещё оказалось интереснее обсуждать Холмса.   
— Непременно обсужу. Каждый рассказ и книгу, — обещает ему Шиничи, не без сожаления откладывая разговор. Он бы и рад был начать его сейчас, но этого ему точно не простят, ещё и припомнят на каком-нибудь ограблении, что предпочёл Холмса сексу.   
А Шиничи и так хватает подколок от Ран с Соноко: дескать, как, не достал Кайто ещё лекциями о конечно-же-самом-лучшем-детективе-всех-времён. И чего они только понимают в этом?..  
Отвлекаясь от собственных мыслей, Шиничи прикусывает сосок прямо через ткань. Она, конечно, неприятно ложится на язык, но зато Кайто негромко стонет и подрагивает, переключает всё внимание на себя. Нетерпеливо вдыхает, едва не стукая нос грудью, после чего ёрзает немного под руками.   
— Не тяни слишком, — пытается он командовать, пока Шиничи лишь ухмыляется и просто гладит его по бёдрам, притягивая к себе.   
— А то что? Позовешь инспектора часы держать? — хмыкает он, пока ладони крепко сжимаются на ягодицах. Теперь уже Шиничи нарывается и провоцирует, чувствуя себя хозяином положения — и, если судить по увеличивающему стояку, кто-то только за.  
— Переверну ситуацию в свою пользу, — в хриплом голосе теперь слышны откровенно хищные нотки. И, возможно, в другой ситуации Шиничи бы повёлся на провокацию, но...  
— И позволишь всем моим трудам по расписыванию тебя пропасть зря? — ведь не зря же Кайто столько дразнился до этого, верно?   
— А ты во мне сомневаешься, Мейтантей? И разве ты не захочешь ещё раз меня расписать? — вот же грёбанный манипулятор, пытается вертеть им везде как захочет. Конечно, поторопиться им не помешает, но как будто это повод поддаваться на абсолютно все провокации.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Именно поэтому ты ничего не сделаешь сейчас, — почти что мурлычет Шиничи и целует его в другое тёмное пятно от иероглифа, ловя заглушённый стон. Медлит лишь сильнее, дразнясь.   
— С чего это? — а сам выгибается, тянется за очередной лаской, даже свет вновь немного подрагивает.   
— Потому что тебе слишком нравится наблюдать за таким мной, — Шиничи победно ухмыляется ему и мельком облизывается, ладонями уже залезая под рубашку и поглаживая немного влажную от пота кожу спины. Где-то тут, около линии позвоночника, должны быть чёрные иероглифы, которые он сейчас размажет окончательно. — Любишь быть центром моего внимания.   
— Тц, — сдаётся Кайто. Открыто, конечно, не признаёт. Но даже такая огрызка — серьёзная трещина в вечной маске. Дыра в обороне, которую позволяют видеть и читать только Шиничи.   
Этот вор пока его. Целиком и полностью. Со всем своими безумием и страстью, со всей жаждой внимания и желанием быть чьим-то центром вселенной. _Он его, Шиничи_.  
Он вновь целует одну из меток, чтобы чуть потереться о неё носом. Гладит вновь кожу спины и скользнуть ниже, по бёдрам, понемногу стягивая штаны с него. Дразнит лёгкими похлопываниями пальцами по коже, как если бы делал массаж. И, наконец, зубами задирает рубашку наверх, открывая себе вид на одну из надписей, чтобы потом пройтись по ней языком.  
Возможно, когда-то у чернильной пасты и был вкус на теле. Но сейчас он перебит терпкостью тела и солью пота, и лишь странное ощущение плёнки на языке даёт понять, что что-то всё же есть ещё.   
— Ш-Шиничи... — кажется, Кайто едва не роняет часы ему прямо на голову. По крайней мере, свет неожиданно качается в сторону, а после слышен тихий "звеньк" от удара ногтей по стеклянному циферблату.  
— Да? — он поднимает взгляд вновь наверх, в сторону теней под козырьком кепки. И пусть большую часть лица не видно, одного вида крепко сжатой линии губ достаточно — это уже больше, чем Кайто обычно позволяет себе.   
— Не тяни так, — шёпот хрипнет сильнее. В этом раз даже руки опускаются ему на макушку, чтобы притянуть за волосы наверх, отчего становится темнее. — Даже Джии с манекеном не способны отвлекать инспектора вечно.   
Тц. Ничего, Шиничи ему и это припомнит как-нибудь.   
— Ну и где смазка тогда? — недовольно фыркает он в темноту. Чужое дыхание опаляет ему губы, а мозгу чудится насмешливая улыбка перед ним — вот только света из-за спины не хватает, чтобы быть точно в этом уверенным.   
— Внутренний карман кителя, — моментально отвечает тот, и Шиничи на ощупь, пройдясь ладонями по бокам, находит плотную ткань кителя и пробует найти указанное. — Презерватив там же.   
— Угу... — Шиничи аж виснет на доли секунды. Так-то идея не использовать презерватив звучит заманчиво: Кайто будет очень весело добираться домой, ощущая, как из него что-то вытекает — и это неплохая месть за всё хорошее сегодня.   
Но, пожалуй, он не настолько жесток к этой сволочи. А жаль, жаль.  
Приходится вытягивать и упаковку с резинкой, после чего прихватить её зубами, чтобы пока не мешалась.  
— Я уже испугаться успел, — игриво ворчит ему на ухо Кайто и ласково проходится кончиком языка, дразнясь, и Шиничи едва не роняет тюбик на пол. Да и упаковка в зубах к разговорам не располагает...  
Приходится молчать. И щёлкнуть крышкой тюбика, из которого набирает прохладной смазки. С перебором, конечно же: кто сказал, что он совсем отказался от идеи мести? И, оттянув чистой рукой ещё и боксёры, проходится пальцами между ягодиц, не скупясь.  
— Ч-чёрт! Мейтантей! — Кайто тихо скулит ему в ухо и цепляется руками за его спину, поддрагивая от ожидаемой прохлады. Ёрзает на месте, выбирая позу поудобнее, а после всё же неохотно отпускает, чтобы перевернуться.   
Со спины и правда удобнее будет.   
Шиничи немного давит ему на лопатки, прижимая грудью к стене и выгибая того немного. И вновь дразнится, не давая столь желаемого Кайто проникновения: то поглаживает совсем рядом, то чуть нажимает самой подушечкой, то и вовсе убирает, чтобы набрать ещё смазки.   
И, когда чужое терпение на исходе, всё же проникает одним пальцем, усмехаясь. Поглаживает изнутри, задаёт свой темп, не давая сорвать подготовку. Медленно поддразнивает вторым — пока Кайто, сволочь, не делает свой ход и не подсвечивает спину часами.   
Жестоко.   
Если до этого Шиничи больше угадывал где что, то теперь ему всё отчётливо видно — и как его палец хорошенько сжимают, и как поблёскивает крепление фальшивого ожерелья на шее, и как задраны китель с рубашкой, обнажая иероглиф его имени на пояснице. И смазка выпадает из его ослабевшей руки — судя по шуму, куда-то на пол.   
Кайто наверняка ухмыляется победе, даже выгибается сильнее и насаживается уже на оба пальца. Гребанный манипулятор, всегда добивающийся своего. Приходится действительно ускориться: выбора у Шиничи уже нет.   
Когда пальцев уже три, а Кайто уже вот-вот развяжет свои руки, он не без раздражения дёргает за край упаковки в зубах, открывая и выдергивая резинку оттуда. Расстегивает собственные штаны, раскатывает презерватив по ноющему члену и прижимается к Кайто, выдыхая ему прямо на ухо.   
— Просто радуйся, что мы не дома, — хмыкает он и слегка прикусывает раковину, пока одуревший от ожидания Кайто уже сам насаживается на него, царапая ногтями стену.   
— Очень... рад... что ты увеличиваешь.... шанс быть пойманными... — хрипло тянет тот в ответ, будто недовольно. Вот только, когда Шиничи хватает его за руки, чтобы прижать к стене — они всё ещё связаны галстуком.   
Адреналиновый маньяк.   
— А ты и рад, — фыркает Шиничи, вжимая всем телом Кайто в стену и вытягивая его за руки. — Что следующее? Кабинет инспектора?  
Зря, наверно, он это сказал. Кайто же может: и подстроить выход инспектора на несколько часов, и протащить туда Шиничи, и чего только ещё в голову взбредёт. Просто потому, что может и хочет.   
Но это как-нибудь потом.   
А сейчас Кайто выгибается от каждого его движения. Цепляется за стену, царапая её короткими ногтями и фальшивыми камнями в украшении. Глухо и хрипло стонет, то и дело бодая головой стену. Насаживается сильнее. Позволяет себе ненадолго снять бесконечные маски, обнажаясь целиком перед Шиничи.   
Его вор. И даже глупые, нелепые подписи на теле подтверждают это.   
Умопомрачительный и безумный.   
И даже оргазм у Кайто яркий: с тихим полувсхлипыванием через закусанную губу, с дрожью всего тела, с бессильным ударом рук о стену от переизбытка эмоций. Шиничи следует за ним, спрятав свой стон в укусе шеи, и лишь прижимается, пытаясь восстановиться. 

— Так что ты там говорил про кабинет инспектора? — внезапно совершенно будничным тоном переспрашивает у него Кайто и вырывает свои руки. Мгновение, и часы уже снова на запястье Шиничи, пока свои он довольно разминает, восстанавливая кровоток   
Как будто это не он только кончил на стену, пачкая ее спермой. И не он провоцировал как мог, пытаясь добиться своего.   
Шиничи лишь глухо и бессвязно ворчит в шею под тихий чужой смешок.   
Ну кабинет так кабинет. Можно подумать, он в силах переубедить Кайто.


End file.
